


A Change of Heart (CG Spinel AU)

by PresumablyPrin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, And it's very Spinel centric, Crystal Gem Spinel Au, F/F, I figured it'd be fair if I said that, Not outlined, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This'll jump around the timeline a bunch, but also not really?, rewriting the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresumablyPrin/pseuds/PresumablyPrin
Summary: Rose Quartz was very desperate to gain loyal allies before she started her rebellion. She didn't quite want to cause chaos without the ensurance that there would be a handful of gems backing her up. She has her pearl and manages to persuade a bismuth, but Pearl has an interesting suggestion for her, something she had completely forgotten about...(This takes place in an AU where Spinel is one of the pioneers for the Crystal Gems, and is one of the main characters of the series. This fic will begin with Gem Glow, and will jump around the timeline a whole bunch!)





	A Change of Heart (CG Spinel AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start, I'd like to give a special thanks to my friends Newt and Eze, who let me bounce ideas off of them while I was building this up
> 
> While I wanted to make a CG Spinel au before I found any other works, it took a while to come up with a basic idea so a lot of ideas are inspired by a lot of other CG Spinel aus
> 
> This also doesn't have an outline. I'm doing this for pure fun! I have a rough idea of what'll happen, but other than that, this is completely a ride I'm taking myself and you guys on.

Spinel could barely contain her excitement as she fidgeted with her gem, which was bathed in light. Her pigtails bounced up and down as she tread forward. A soft, clown-like noise could be heard each step she took.

“You know, Spinel…” Pearl placed her feet together, leaning down to look her comrade in the eye. “If you keep fidgeting with them, they’ll melt.”

Before Spinel could reply, Amethyst gave a snort, her one visible eye slitting with amusement. “Aww, maybe you should carry them, Pearl! Bet your gem’s cold enough judging by your personality.”

Spinel twisted her neck around to look at Amethyst, mimicking her laugh. Pearl gave a groan of displeasure, unleashing another stock insult about how childish Amethyst was. Still laughing, Spinel stretched up to be on Pearl’s level, draping an arm over her shoulder.

“Pearl, it’s okay, you just needa… Chill out! _HAHAHAHA!_” 

The heart-shaped gem crouched back down once Pearl gave another growl, and that’s when Spinel decided to just keep the “Cook Key Cats” Steven had loved so much in her gem.

Why were they called Cook Key Cats anyways? They were supposed to be kept cold, so Spinel doubted they were ever cooked, and they didn’t work as keys either. The only part that made sense was the cat part, and they only looked like the _ heads _ of cats. 

She mentally shrugged it off. They made Steven happy. That’s really the only thing that mattered.

Her train of thought was interrupted when the leader of the three had butt into the conversation.

“Well, Pearl, you are acting a little frigid.” Amethyst and Spinel burst into another laughing fit as Garnet spoke, Pearl sputtering in surprise. With the tone Garnet had, one might suspect she didn’t even know she was making that joke. However, the three had more than enough knowledge of the type of person she was to know she meant it.

“But, she does have a point, Spinel. You need to be a lil’ more careful with them, or they _ will _ melt.”

“Unlike Pearl,” Amethyst commented, and it took every last bit of Spinel’s self restraint to give a polite nod instead of bursting out into laughter. The joke was getting old, anyways.

Not that she knew anything about that, of course.

  
\---

Once they had dumped all the frozen treats into the freezer, the quartet figured they’d lounge around and surprise Steven once he came back.

Fate had other plans, evidently, when dozens of centipeetles had swarmed the temple.

The crystal gems had immediately gotten to work. Spinel had hopped onto the ceiling support beams, summoning a long-bladed scythe and launching herself downward, taking out two of the centipeetles in a single slash. She sprung upward once more, trying to leap downward on another one, but all she really accomplished was making a hole in the floor. 

Trying to tug the scythe out of the ground, she heard a hissing noise behind her. As she turned around, Amethyst’s whip had twirled around one of the creatures behind her and yanked it away. She shot Amethyst a smile of thanks, Amethyst giving a small nod.

The scythe in the floor had desummoned on its own by now, so she just summoned another one.

She made her body into a spring, and launched herself at the door. The door opened to reveal a familiar face.

“Hey, guys! You won’t believe thi-” He shrieked, immediately being attacked. Spinel, not wanting to stab Steven by accident, she kicked her feet against the ground, body wrapping around the ceiling support beam like some sort of sad limp noodle.

_ I sure hope he didn’t see that! _

Amethyst’s whip, once again saving the day, wrapped around the centipeedle and dragged it away.

“Hey, Steven!” She greeted, continuing on with her work.

Dragging one centipeedle out from under the coffee table, Pearl turned to Steven, somewhat distressed.

“Awesome! What are these things?”

“Sorry, Steven! We’ll get these things out of your room,” Pearl responded, “We think they were trying to get into the temple.”

“Aw, you don’t have to get rid of them! They’re really cool.”

The centipeetle spit acid onto the floor.

Spinel dropped down from the ceiling support. “Well, bet they’re not as cool as _ you! _” She kicked her foot forward, launching one of the centipeetles, it landing in front of Amethyst. She had managed to finish the job by hitting the mini monster into the wall.

“Uh… Guys? These things don’t have gems.”

Spinel perked up. Of course, she didn’t even notice!

“That must mean there’s a mother nearby…” Garnet said, punching another away, causing its form to collapse.

“We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt…” Pearl commented, still with a centipeedle in a chokehold.

Steven gave a small bounce of excitement. “Oh! Can I come? Can I?! Can I?!”

Spinel used her arms to lift herself up to her feet, opening her mouth as if to say something. However, she was interrupted.

“Steven, until you learn to control the powers in your gem, _ we’ll _ take care of protecting humanity, okay?” Pearl said, snapping the centipeetle’s neck. Her expression had a maternal charm, a small smile with wide eyes filled with patience.

Steven gave a small frown that broke Spinel’s metaphorical heart, but she couldn’t help but agree. She didn’t really want him in danger.

Steven’s head suddenly snapped up. “They got into _ everything! _” He rushed over to the freezer. “Not cool!”

Spinel couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, eyes resting on Pearl. She gave a groan, stepping over to the freezer. Spinel followed her, sliding over in a way similar to snake before sitting down on the floor, stretching her legs out.

“Hey, Steven! See anything you like?” She exclaimed, stretching her arm out to pat the hybrid on his head.

Giving a small “huh?” Steven turned to look into the freezer. His eyes lit up as he observed the contents.

“No way… It _ can’t _ be!” He gasped, giving a small bounce.

“Where did you get these?!” He reached in, wide grin on his face. “I thought they stopped making them!”

“Weeeell… We heard that too, and since they’re your favorite…” Pearl gave another smile, looking down at Steven.

“We went back and stole a bunch!” Amethyst hopped onto the counter with a pep in her step, grinning like an idiot.

Pearl let out another one of her signature groans. “I went back and paid.”

“The whole thing was _ my _ idea.”

“It was everyone’s idea!”  
“Not really.”

Spinel gave a small laugh “All that matters is that you’re happy! Right, Steven?” Steven gave a laugh, Spinel ruffling his hair. 

“Stop that, that tickles!”

Spinel bounced on the floor, shoes squeaking. Steven giggled once more before bursting into rap.

_ He’s a frozen treat with an all new taste _

_‘Cause he came to this planet from outer space!__  
_ _A refugee of an interstellar war_

_ But now he’s at your local grocery store! _

_ Cookie Cat! He’s a pet for your tummy! _

_Cookie Cat! He’s super duper yummy!__  
_ _Cookie Cat! He left his family behind!_

_ Cookie caaaaat… _

_ (Now available at Gurgens off Route 109!) _

The gems all laughed, Spinel bouncing up and down with glee.

“I can’t believe you did this!” Steven smiled at the gems, eyebrows furrowing. “I’m gonna save these forever… Right after I eat this one!”

Steven tore open the wrapper, surprisingly gentle. He pulled out the treat inside.  
“Hello, old friend!” He bit into the ear of the ice cream sandwich.

“So… Good!” He said, the cookie cold in his mouth. “I like to eat the ears first…”

The gems gasped, almost looking at the hybrid in unison.

“Steven- your gem!” Spinel was the first to pipe up. Steven looked down in curiosity, pulling his shirt up before giving a gasp.”

“Quick- Try to summon your weapon!” Amethyst threw out.

“I don’t know how!” Steven replied, the gentle glow beginning to fade.  
“Calm down, Steven! Breaaathe… Don’t force it!” Pearl’s already apparent nervousness had been taking over her face. If someone saw her, they’d probably think she was witnessing something much, much worse.

“Yeah…” Amethyst replied, tilting her head to the side. “And try not to poop yourself either.”

“Please. Don’t.” Garnet agreed.

The glow faded completely, leaving all persons in the area to sigh.

“Aw… I was really close, that time…”

“Can any of you just explain how to summon a weapon?”

Pearl instantly lit up at the suggestion. “Oooh! I’ll go first!” She chirped. Her voice was almost sing-songy.

\---

“So Pearl says I have to try really hard, and Amethyst says I don’t have to try at all…” Steven frowned, turning to Spinel. “What do you think I should do?”

Spinel hummed slightly. “Well, there’s a reason they approach it so differently! It just comes a lot more naturally to Amethyst is all, so she has to try less.”

Steven gave a questioning sound, tilting his head. “Why would it come more easily to her?”

Spinel paused for a second. Maybe she shouldn’t have said that. “Ooooh, there’s a reason for it! You just can’t know that yet.”

Steven looked up at her, clasping his hands together and leaning onto his knees. “Can you tell me what you do? Please?!”  
Spinel gave a bright smile, cackling at the gesture. “Of course I can!”

She took a second to think, then she cleared her throat.

“Plant life is very unique, Steven! Every flower has its birth and death, but they don’t start out that way. Flowers take a while to bloom, even after stemming out of the ground, but when you finally manage to see the results…”

Her gem glowed with a pinkish light, forming into the butt end of a scythe. She pulled it out, the light forming into the rest of the staff, then the blade.

“It’s _ super _ pretty!” She giggled, twirling around the weapon like a baton. “Also, clowns have flowers which squirt out water, which is funny.”

Steven’s excited expression fell. He still didn’t understand it at all.

Spinel gave a worried huff, leaning down. “Sorry, Steven! The weapon thing didn’t really come so naturally to me, either… I’m sure it’ll be super easy for you, though!”

Steven gasped, stars appearing in his eyes. “Really?!”

Spinel gave a nod, allowing the scythe to disappear. Steven jumped up and hugged her, which she gladly returned.

\---

Steven had gathered all the gems in his room in an attempt to recreate the events that lead up to the near-summoning of his gem weapon. He had been half-careful to make sure everything was _ just _ right, adjusting everyone so that even their exact posing was similar to their original stances.

He had asked Amethyst to cross her arms, he adjusted Pearl’s foot ever so slightly, he asked Spinel to let her feet dangle out instead of a criss-cross position she took, and pushed Garnet’s face up so that it was tilted more upwards.

Giving a more pathetic version of the rap he had previously done, he gave a sigh of half-defeat.

“Maybe I’m not a _ real _ crystal gem…” He questioned, staring down at the ground.

This was the last straw for both Spinel and Pearl, who both leaned down to comfort him.

“That’s not true, Steven! You just need to learn a little more!” Spinel reassured, patting his shoulder.

Pearl gave a small nod. “You shouldn’t be so silly, of course you’re a real crystal gem.”

Amethyst hopped in, “Yeah, and you’re fun to have around! Even if your gem _ is _ useless.”

Pearl and Spinel both growled at that comment, making Amethyst reconsider. “Uh… I mean, you’re one of us, Steven! We wouldn’t be the Crystal Gems without you.”

Garnet gave a reassuring nod, placing her hands on her hips.

Steven gave a small grin, a light shining in his eyes. “Yeah, even if I don’t have any powers… I’ve still got… Cookie Cat!” He took a bite of the ear he hadn’t eaten before. “So good!”

The gems all flinched as Steven’s gem had lit up, an object they all knew quite well emerging.

“Steven…!” Pearl gasped, voice almost in a whisper. “It’s a shield!”  
Steven paused to look at it, eyes lighting up once more. “Oh, what?! I get a shield?! Oh yeah!” As he spoke the last word, the shield had disconnected from his gem, ricocheting across the room before hitting the tv in front of his bed.

Steven gasped, jumping up. “Cookie Cat! I summon my weapon by eating ice cream!”

Pearl leaned down down to pick up the wrapper. “What’s _ in _ these things…?”

The house began to shake.

\---

Four gems hid behind a hand-shaped stone, chipped off from the statue. The hand was melting, evidently, as the mother centipeetle had spit acid at it.

Amethyst groaned, turning to the other gems.

“We could really use Steven’s shield right about now!"

Pearl’s gaze darted around, turning to Spinel.

“Spinel, can’t you use your hand to block the acid?!”

Spinel’s pigtails stood up in shock. What? “What are ya, crazy?! The acid would melt straight through my hand!”

“Leave them alone!” An all too familiar voice shouted, causing an immediate reaction from all the gems hiding behind the hand. However, they really couldn’t do anything.

Spinel’s metaphorical heart raced with panic. She had no idea what to do! She could try to spring up, she was good at closing distance between her and her foes, but she couldn’t really risk being melted...

The battle had, predictably, gone poorly. The gems didn’t feel safe enough to come out of hiding, and Steven had been scarfing down those poor cookie cats, but no shield was emerging.

Garnet sprung up and managed to grab the jaws of the beast. Spinel summoned her scythe, cutting off one of the sides, but she stayed still once Garnet told her to hold back.

She didn’t really understand why she had to stay back, but she _ did _ trust Garnet. She had future vision, after all! Maybe Steven would win and grow a ton?

Her train of thought was interrupted as the gems were forced to crouch down again, the monster spewing acid at them.

Spinel gave a gasp of surprise as the monster let out a shriek. Was it being… Electrocuted?

“Gems, weapons!” Garnet demanded, prompting the gems to break down the stone hand.

“Let’s do this.”

All jumping forward together, the monster had been poofed without much effort.

Garnet reached down to bubble the gem, turning around to acknowledge Steven, who had been burying a Cookie Cat wrapper.

“Farewell, sweet cookie cats… I’ll never forget the time we spent together…” Steven’s stomach rumbled, him grasping it and telling it to hush.

“Are you _crying?_” Amethyst questioned.  
“Only a little!”

“Of course they don’t come from ice cream,” Pearl shot back, leaning down to reassure Steven. “Don’t worry, Steven. I’m sure one day you’ll figure out how to use the powers in your gem!”

Spinel sat down in a criss-cross position next to him, ruffling his hair once more. “Yeah! It’s just like the thing I said with the flowers.”

Garnet smiled, looking down at Steven. “Yes. You’ll learn in your own steven-y way!”

Steven gave a small laugh. “I’m fine, guys! I think I just ate too many Cookie Cats…”

The gems all chuckled in response.

Spinel stood up, leaning over Steven. “So why are they called Cook Key Cats, anyways?”

Steven would’ve responded, but he felt a certain urge to puke overcome him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just kinda doing this by ear as I go with a rough idea of what's gonna happen, so feel free to request certain things? Like you can ask for a certain part of backstory or what lead to what, I'm gonna be hopping around the timeline a whole lot! If I get a ton I probably won't take every suggestion but they're all still appreciated!
> 
> I will note the quality of this sort of went down as I went on, this is mostly because it got kinda tedious to redo episode that already exist, so I'm sorry for that. Thank you for reading, though!


End file.
